


And Again, He Was Sad.

by gaydonaldduck



Category: Ducktales 2017
Genre: Suicide, mention of suicide, suicide TW, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 10:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19990735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaydonaldduck/pseuds/gaydonaldduck





	And Again, He Was Sad.

Donald was sad, yet again. He had forgotten to take his medicine this morning, and the last morning. Now that he thinks of it, he thinks he hasn't taken his medicine in about a week. He thinks it's the reason he was sad. Not the fact that he feels as if he was lied too. 

Because he wasn't. That's what he's telling himself, anyways. The broken 'I love you's, and the promises of never leaving. He knows that those are fake. He knows that he's probably just a replacement for someone. Someone better. He feels.. as if he's being replaced. Because he most likely is. Why would anyone want to be friends with him? He was just a downer. 

After all, he had recently attempted to commit suicide. His friends most likely hated him. He know that Oswald certainly did. After everything he's done? There's no way that he doesn't absolutely hate him. 

Of course, this is probably all in his mind. Or at least, he hopes.


End file.
